God Eater: Divine Choice
by Shadow0907
Summary: Sometimes, the truth is written by the heroes. Other times, it is written by the villains. Ryuma, a boy with a cursed past, is told that in order to gain vengeance, he must eradicate the God Eaters no matter what. But someone else has a major problem with that.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is a fanfiction that I personally have been preparing for some time. I may not know a few things about the timelines and full story of God Eater, but i will try my best for my first fanfic.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own God Eater, this is a non-profit fanfiction, and I fully intend to follow the laws.**

God Eater: Divine Choice

Chapter 1: Prologue

* * *

In an unknown location…

 **Unknown base (God Eater)**

 **December 13, 2074**

 **3:15 PM**

An alarm rings throughout the base.

"Aragami attack!" Yelled a silver-haired god eater with a black coat and pants.

"Now?!" Yelled a white-haired woman with Fenrir combat gear on.

"We need to move!"

Most of the god eaters in the area moved to grab their god arcs from the armoury, however one boy was already there. This boy, however, had a different idea for what to do with his god arc. This boy had messy white hair, blue eyes, a white coat and shirt, white pants with several pockets, and the standard bracelet used to control the oracle cells within a god eater.

He had been contacted by an unknown figure that told him that he would be able to obtain his revenge on the people who had angered him. The figure had told him to wait for this specific time and day because the figure stated that he could control aragami. The boy agreed in order to obtain vengeance.

He looked at his watch. "I still have some time to do one thing…" He said with a trace of an accent.

The unknown voice then asked, "Kill these ignorant fools?"

"Yes… they shall pay for what they have done to me." He answered. He then asked, "You will pick me up at 4:00, right?"

"Of course."

"Then that is enough time to kill as many god eaters as I can." he said this as several god eaters entered the room.

"What's wrong, Ryuma?" a red haired god eater asked.

Ryuma's response was to transform his god arc into its gun form and shot the red-haired boy several times. He fell with ease.

"Rice!" exclaimed a blue-haired god eater with blue combat clothes. He was next to die. The last god eater in the room was the female white-haired one.

"No…" was all she could say before she was killed. This was done differently. The boy transformed his god arc into a white sword and stabbed her in the heart.

"Idiots… they were foolish to not run."

The unknown figure then reappeared and said, "You should finish the leader off for good."

"I agree." Ryuma said this and left the room. He checked his watch. It was 3:20.

A new alert was then initiated by an announcement. The base rang with this sentence, "Alert. A white-haired god eater by the name of Ryuma has betrayed us for an unknown reason. Capture him alive, if possible."

Ryuma was already on his way to the director's office. After all, this was the main base of the god eaters. A place where only the best of the best were accepted into this fortress. Ryuma would be happy to leave this place for a certain reason. He had already gathered the things he wanted most in a white backpack that he had on him.

"They will pay…" Ryuma started.

"For?" The figure asked.

"FOR TAKING EVERYTHING FROM ME!" Ryuma finished in a bout of rage. This scream attracted several god eaters who were aware of the alert. Ryuma then charged toward them.

"FOR TAKING MY FAMILY…" Ryuma slashed one god eater.

"MY FREEDOM…" He slashed another.

"AND MY KINDNESS!" He slashed one more.

The last god eater was the silver-haired god eater. Ryuma transformed his god arc into it's gun mode and aimed.

"Ryuma…" the silver-haired god eater began.

"I'll see you in hell, Draco. Give my regards to my parents." Ryuma said this and fired. Draco fell down. Ryuma then checked his watch it was 3:30.

"Not much time left…" The figure said.

"It's just enough." Ryuma then ran for the director's office. Due to him being a fast runner, he arrived at 3:35. He kicked open the door. The god eater supreme director was waiting for him. They knew what would happen next. But before the kill happened, an exchange occurred.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because you took everything from me…" Ryuma started and changed his god arc into it's sword form and finished with, "and now all god eaters will go to the depths of hell." He then beheaded the supreme director.

Ryuma looked at his clothes and saw that they were stained with blood. The blood of god eaters. He then checked his watch and noticed that it was 3:40.

"Told you it was enough time." Ryuma said and smirked. The unknown figure then responded with, "We'll be using one of my own helicopters to get you out. A black helicopter with an X over the Fenrir emblem." Ryuma responded with "Got it." and left the room.

Ryuma used his abilities to remove god eaters until he reached the marked helicopter. The figure told him to get in the helicopter, to which Ryuma obeyed. Soon, they managed to leave the fortress and leave the god eaters inside to the aragami. It was after they had managed to escape the god eaters that they conversed with eachother.

"You weren't lying about controlling those events and aragami." Ryuma stated. "I never lie." The figure responded.

"Just one question." Ryuma said. "Go on…" The figure responded.

"How? The only beings that can do those abilities are psion class aragami and actual gods. Which category do you fall in?" Ryuma questioned. To which the figure responded with, "The latter." Ryuma then smirked and said, "So you really are a god… is that why you have that cloak on?" The unknown figure had the cloak on for the conversation, while appearing as a spirit in the Fenrir base.

The figure responded with, "Of course. My normal appearance would be that of a demon, but i can change my appearance." Ryuma then said, "Prove it." The cloaked figure then transformed into an exact copy of Ryuma, but with black hair and clothes, as well as red eyes.

Ryuma then clapped his hands, due to being impressed by what had transpired. He asked, "I guess that means you have a base of operations then?" The figure responded with, "Of course. Being the god of shadows can be very beneficial for certain people. I have good soldiers and money, and i accept people who have been shunned away by the god eaters."

"Excellent. Although…" Ryuma began. "Although?" Ryuma then asked, "What is the name of the faction that you control?" To which the figure answered, "Shadow Armada. We should arrive at the base within a few hours." Ryuma then asked, "And your name?" The figure's answer was this. "I am known as only Blackness. Although I am referred as lord Blackness by my minions, commanders, and a few other people." He then offered a handshake to which Ryuma complied.

"We should arrive at my base in a few hours. Until then, just relax."

 **Fenrir Far East Branch**

 **December 13th, 2074**

 **8:00 AM**

Alisa had decided to wake up fifteen minutes earlier to get dressed for her mission. After all, this was the day that Lenka would return from his special mission. Alisa has already changed into her usual outfit and was waiting for a message from director Sakaki.

Meanwhile, a helicopter was already headed for the base with Lenka inside. He would soon return to the base after an elite mission to take down an extremely powerful aragami. It was a painful effort, as many lives were lost, but the army of god eaters that were amassed had managed to take down the beast.

 **8:30 AM**

"Would the first unit, please proceed to director Sakaki's office, please." Spoke Hibari through the intercom. Immediately, the members of the first unit knew what was going on. News of Lenka would soon approach them, as well as whether he lived, or died. Alisa then left her room and headed for director Sakaki's office.

Most of the first unit had arrived at the front door to the director's office at the same time. They went into the office and saw Lenka there, as well as Paylor Sakaki. Their reactions were that of happiness once they saw their leader alive. Paylor had decided to mention that their next mission would occur tomorrow in order for Lenka to get used to the Far East branch once more.

"And one other thing…" Paylor began. Alisa knew what Paylor was going to say. Alisa had been serving as the leader of the first unit during Lenka's absence, but now…

"I know." She responded. "I have been serving as the leader of the first unit, but now i must return that title to Lenka." Paylor responded with, "I see you understand, Alisa."

The first unit then left the office. They then went to different areas, with Alisa guiding Lenka to his room.

"Alisa…" Lenka began. "What is it, Lenka?" Alisa asked. Lenka then said, "Thanks for supporting the first unit while I was gone." "You're welcome."

Meanwhile…

 **Shadow Armada Base (Greenland/Iceland)**

 **10:00 PM**

The helicopter arrived at the base. Blackness then walked out, with Ryuma following him. "So, how do you like it?" Blackness asked. The base itself was similar to a god eater base, except with a more militant aura to it, as well as military and research buildings.

"It is impressive," Ryuma started, "but I do have one question." Blackness then asked, "Which is?" Ryuma responded with, "Are you willing to protect humans that have been shunned out by the God Eaters?"

"Why, of course. I have plenty of useful people, and forces that are created by people who want to be accepted by the God Eaters are very useful." Blackness explained. Ryuma had more questions, especially one in particular. He then asked, "How do you… 'Kill' aragami without the use of God Eaters? Or do you just use your abilities to do just that?"

"Well, I do have scientists who can help with creating weapons in order to kill said creatures." Blackness explained. "Speaking of scientists…" Ryuma continued, "Can you remove this accursed bracelet without any lasting consequence?" Ryuma spoke about the standard bracelet that prevented oracle cells from going on a rampage and transforming the victim into an aragami.

Blackness responded with, "Only my best doctor can do that. And he is the best if what he is doing is for the sake of science." Ryuma then continued with, "And where is this doctor?" Blackness stated, "In the research wing. Follow me, and i'll introduce you to him."

They then headed to the research wing, while Blackness led Ryuma on a small tour of the base. Soon, they arrived at the research wing. Blackness started with, "So, here's the research wing, where we experiment on ways to kill aragami by collecting their cores and materials." Ryuma then asked, "And where is this doctor you mentioned?"

Blackness responded with, "In his private laboratory. The door with the red markings. I'll introduce you to him right now." Ryuma and Blackness went to and through the door to the laboratory, where they saw the doctor experimenting on a human corpse and several oracle cells.

"Doctor!" Blackness called out. Directly after, the doctor stopped the experiment and walked over to them. 'He appears to be loyal to Blackness if he would stop the experiment that fast.' Ryuma thought.

The doctor had an appearance of being a male in his early 20's, with unusually gray hair, a white lab coat that he was currently wearing that had long sleeves, and noticeable black shoes underneath that coat.

"What is your command, lord Blackness?" the doctor began. Blackness then explained Ryuma's current problem, and then asked the doctor to fix it. "With pleasure, master." the doctor concluded, and then addressed Ryuma with, "Right this way…". Ryuma followed, while wondering what was in store for him.

* * *

And that's chapter 1 for you! Make sure to send some feedback! Although I see there are some points that need to be raised.

Point number 1 is that you may feel that I unbalanced the screen time that the heroes and villains got, but trust me, Ryuma and the First Unit will meet in a few chapters.

Point number 2 is that there might be canonicity issues here and there, but there are two facts that this story is based around. The implied God Eater 3 and God Eater Online are not canon, and the First Unit is fully operational.

And point number 3 is that I came up with the story in my head, and that actually writing it is difficult, so don't expect a frequent upload, especially with school and things like that.

So anyways, like and review! Remember, **I own nothing, EXCEPT, for my own characters.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Hunt

**Okay, to commemorate the (deeply belated) 1st anniversary of this fanfic, I've decided to come back and continue the story of our friend Ryuma. I hope you enjoy, and remember, I only own my OC's.**

 **Chapter 2: The Hunt**

 **Shadow Armada Base (Greenland)**

 **January 3, 2075**

 **1:00 PM**

"Glad the good doctor's experiments with you are finished. And so close to new years too." Blackness noted as Ryuma stepped out of the chamber he was in during the Doctor's experiments.

"A shame. When's my first mission, Blackness?" Ryuma asked as he gave off a small grin.

"I still need to prepare a few things. The good doctor might be able to guide you to the cafeteria if you're feeling it. I have plans, but I need to actually plan them before they take effect. That clear?" Blackness responded.

"Fine, then." Ryuma stated, and the two went their separate ways. Ryuma soon found the Doctor, who offered to give him a tour of the base, but Ryuma only mentioned that he was hungry. The Doctor then chose to guide Ryuma to the cafeteria. Once they were in the cafeteria, Ryuma got some soup and vegetables and sat in one of the various tables, and the Doctor soon followed, sitting next to him.

"So, what's your game with those God Eaters?" the Doctor asked Ryuma.

Ryuma was hesitant to respond, but soon spoke with "Those God Eaters? They spend their time killing the things their masters created. They like to call themselves the heroes, but I know their true secrets. They created beasts like the one that killed my family and I will grant divine retribution to the people that couldn't understand when enough was enough! I will avenge all that they have killed, to save the true humans!"

"Interesting choice of vengeance. By the way, are you going to eat those?" the Doctor noted as he surveyed the food Ryuma chose.

"Get your own food. And don't you have to tend to your experiments?" Ryuma stated and asked, and begun to eat his food.

"I don't have any at the moment. If I did, we wouldn't be having this conversation. Besides, I mostly tended to you in the three weeks that have passed."

"Figures. I should have picked up on your... eccentricity." Ryuma noted as he finished his vegetables, and begun eating his soup.

"Who can blame me? I love science, technology, and everything in between! I would go any length for my experiments, if I'm being honest." the Doctor stated excitedly.

'I wonder if he has any ethics, but I wouldn't ask him personally.' Ryuma thought as he finished his soup in one long gulp.

"And that reminds me. That outfit and scythe you asked for when we finished should be in my lab or my office. Let me go get the outfit..." the Doctor stated as he got out of the table and walked out of the cafeteria.

Ryuma waited before the Doctor left before he muttered to himself "Figures. Scientists are usually like that. Although the ones I've seen didn't look that excited." and clicked his tongue several times.

"Shows the obvious differences, at least." Ryuma finished, as he remembered something.

 **Unknown Settlement (Flashback)**

 **10 Years ago**

"No..." Ryuma spoke in shock after witnessing the bodies of his parents inside one of the maws of a colossal, three-headed Aragami. The Aragami soon left, and Ryuma was escorted out of the area by a man in a white lab coat.

 **End of Flashback**

Ryuma grimaced upon remembering that memory. "I hate liars." he spoke as he stood up. "And I shall destroy those God Eaters. For the sake of the true humans that they left to die. They have already been judged, juried..." he continued as he walked to the wall, before sitting down.

"And I shall be the executioner, or Grim Reaper, if you will. And then, once all of them are destroyed, I wonder what Blackness will do with me then. Maybe he'll stab me in the back, maybe he'll reward me. I don't know the future, but he might." he finished.

 **1:30 PM**

Ryuma was still sitting down, and had begun to grow impatient. Nearly after, the Doctor returned with two briefcases, and noticed Ryuma soon after.

"Sorry for the wait. The prez called in for a meeting, and he wanted me to supervise you while he deals with other problems he had." the Doctor apologized.

"Problems like what, or is this confidential?" Ryuma asked.

"Confidential."

"Secrets often have people looking for them, but I won't ask." Ryuma noted, while thinking to himself, 'Not yet, anyway.'

"And here's the things you asked for. Please step into the nearest changing room for..." the Doctor explained as Ryuma took the briefcases and followed the Doctor to said room. He went inside, and examined the weapon, which was a modified New-Type class God Arc with additional features. He then examined the clothing he asked for, and put it on.

 **Armadian Base (Greenland)**

 **1:45 PM**

Ryuma emerged from the room and found the Doctor waiting for him. The uniform the Doctor had for him consisted of a hooded, black coat with a white skull on a black shirt, black pants, and black shoes obscured by a partial robe. He was holding two things when he emerged: a white skull mask in his left hand and his weapon in his right. Once the Doctor saw him, he walked up to him.

"Grim Reaper, just like you asked. I'm sure you want to tear into some God Eaters with those, but be patient. I need to head to North America to tend to some of my experiments as well as making some more people like you, and since I'm supposed to be watching you anyway, want to come?" the Doctor explained.

"Gladly." Ryuma answered as he put on his mask.

"Great! Come with me, and we can take flight for my experiments, your vengeance, and everything in between! After all, everything can be an experiment if played correctly, and even we could be experiments in our- Gahh!" the Doctor monologued before being punched by Ryuma.

"You talk too much. Advice: less talking: more working." Ryuma chastised.

"Right... off we go!" the Doctor noted as he and Ryuma walked to the hangar, and once getting a helicopter and a pilot, they took off.

 **Skies (North America)**

 **7:00 PM**

The helicopter flew above the area, while Ryuma and the Doctor were sitting inside it.

"Doctor. Should I test a part of my experiments now that we're at least above dry land?" Ryuma inquired.

"Do as you please. If you actually do that and get lost, contact me with that communication device I gave you. I can give you directions to our base here, or I can send a squadron after you send out a signal."

"As you wish. Besides, I do just as well without you jabbering scientific nonsense I don't care about in my ear. Goodbye for now." Ryuma stated as he grabbed his scythe, opened a door to the helicopter and proceeded to fall off.

"Hey! At least I care, unlike your previous bosses!" the Doctor shouted out of the open door, as Ryuma proceeded to grow two organic tendrils from his back, which turned into wings to propel him directly after.

Ryuma used these wings in order to slow his descent, encountering a few Zygotes which he would use his scythe to dispose of. Once he landed on the ground slowly enough, he looked at his surroundings, which consisted of a few ruined buildings, before setting off in one direction. Eventually, he noticed a fight that was going on between a team of 6 God Eaters and a strange, black Aragami that resembled both a Marduk and a Dyaus Pita.

The God Eaters' weapons were barely scratching the Aragami, and it used several bladed wings to execute a God Eater attacking from above. Another foolishly tried hitting its face with his hammer, and was blasted by fire from the Aragami's mouth. The two that were firing their gun mode God Arcs were able to dodge the Aragami quickly, but were soon defeated when it destroyed the building they were in. The fifth fell when the Aragami used its claws to slash at him, leaving only one remaining.

"All of them... gone..." the survivor realized, before going into a form of rage and constantly slashed at the Aragami, which was able to wound it before the energy used took its toll on him, and he lost consciousness.

Ryuma took the time to fire a shot at the Aragami with his gun, which was a sniper rifle that was a part of his scythe, similar to a New-Type God Arc. The shot, like others before it, failed to make a lasting wound, but did succeed in getting its attention.

'You interest me, as does this one.' a voice spoke in Ryuma's head as the Aragami grabbed the God Eater that had managed to wound it.

"Interest?" Ryuma questioned.

'Don't worry. We'll meet again, even if I exist in a different form.' the voice continued as it fled the area.

Ryuma wondered what had happened. "Telepathy? This Aragami might run into a deeper conspiracy. I'll report this to the Doctor once I see him." he stated as he walked toward the God Eaters to see if any were still alive. Only one was left, and was wounded from the attacks.

"Urrgh..." the God Eater saw Ryuma. "Who... are you?"

"The Grim Reaper to all of you pathetic God Eaters. You like to call yourselves the 'Defenders of Humanity', but I know your true secrets. The only 'true humans' here are the ones you throw out because they failed your biased test."

"We don't discriminate. They're just unlucky." the God Eater defended.

"That's what they want you to believe. But for your sake, I'll end your suffering." Ryuma stated as he slit the God Eater's throat with his scythe. Several other God Eaters arrived too late, as Ryuma had already left.

 **Armadian Base (North America)**

 **8:00 PM**

Ryuma arrived into the base by way of flight, and was immediately accosted by several Armadian soldiers.

"Oi! Who in the blazes are you supposed to be?" one of the soldiers asked.

"Is this the Armadian base here, then?" Ryuma responded.

"You think you can ask questions when you can't even answer ours? Try this on for size!" another soldier stated as he pulled out a modified assault rifle and fired. Ryuma dodged the attack, and that was the moment the Doctor intervened.

"What's going on out here?!" the Doctor shouted as he entered the fray.

"Ah, Dr. Shida! This twat thinks he can mess with us!" one of the soldiers stated.

"I suppose introductions are in order, then. Stand down, Ryuma."

"They started it, but fine."Ryuma stated as he lowered his scythe.

"Wait, this guy's one of yours?" one of the soldiers asked in confusion.

"Of course. This is Ryuma, one of my experimental God Eaters."

"Experimental? Yeah, I guess that's logical when it's you."

"Wasn't it obvious? Now, get back to your commander before he notices you're gone. Wouldn't want to hear screaming for the rest of the blasted night."

"Sir, yes sir!" the two soldiers stated as they left the area.

Dr. Shida turned to Ryuma. "So sorry for that interruption."

"No need, Dr. Shida, if that's what you want to be called."

"Until I allow a first name basis, just call me doctor."

"Of course, doctor. At least you aren't praising science and giving me a reason to punch you in the gut. I might have to refer to it as saving you from your happy place if you keep that attitude up."

"Just a lapse in judgment then. I'm saved for now."

"Then can you guide me to a place to sleep or something?"

"Isn't it 8 PM?"

"What, you want more blood on my hands?"

"Just asking right now. I'm still getting my research equipment up, and I still need to look over the current info about the American base that houses those God Eaters."

"I prefer to call them any insulting name I desire for their lies and shenanigans. Right now I'm thinking of narcissists for their giant walls. What is this, segregation hour or something?"

"This isn't the 1800's anymore, but yeah, they do keep out anyone that doesn't pass the test. Walk with me." Shida stated as he walked.

Ryuma followed. "As you command. But, prepare a white cloak."

"Why?"

"When the Reaper drops, the Ghost strikes."

 **Fenrir Far East Branch**

 **Director's Office**

 **12:00 PM**

"You know why I called you two in here?" Paylor Sakaki asked two the two New-Type God Eaters in his office.

"Which Aragami do you want us to search for this time?" Lenka asked.

"It's complicated. Have you heard rumors of an Aragami known as 'Creeper'?"

"Rumors, yes, but unless I see it at work, they will stay as rumors." Alisa stated.

"Creeper was rumored to be active in the North American Branch. I'll send your unit there to investigate. That is okay with you, right?"

"It might help us with finding out what created the Aragami in the first place."

"Then I'll transfer the First Unit to the North American Branch starting tomorrow."

"Good. I'm curious to see how well they're faring." Lenka stated as he stood up and left the room, with Alisa following.

 **North America**

 **11:00 PM**

Ryuma walked in the dead of the night in his uniform. "Doctor, please remind me why God Eaters would be out here at 11 in the night." he stated.

"Apparently some of them disobeyed curfew and continued looking. I see them as delusional." Dr. Shida responded from the base.

"Even so, why would-" Ryuma began before noticing something.

"Caught something?" Dr. Shida asked.

"Hush." Ryuma stated as he followed the figure, which was a God Eater. Soon, he saw the figure meet up with another figure, and surveyed their conversation.

"You seen Mordred?" the male asked.

"Not here, at least." the female responded.

"Damn. I'm getting tired, too." the male said as Ryuma prepared his God Arc by setting it to gun mode and loading stun bullets.

"Well, Carr says keep looking." the female said as Ryuma aimed at the male.

"Well, I think-" the male said before being interrupted by Ryuma firing his gun at the male, shocking him unconscious.

"What the-" the female said before Ryuma fired on her. Ryuma then jumped down from his hiding spot.

"This all you want, Shida?" Ryuma asked.

"Just 2 might not be perfect, but I won't incur your wrath." Shida responded.

"Good." Ryuma said as he snapped his fingers, allowing several Armadian soldiers to drop in and restrain the two God Eaters, before walking back to the base, with Ryuma following.

 **Fenrir Base (North America)**

 **January 4, 2075**

 **8:00 AM**

Several Fenrir workers roamed the base while a man with considerable weight and a business suit walked and spoke with a boy in his 20's with a standard God Eater bracelet, gray khakis, a black jacket, gray shoes, black hair, and a gray shirt.

"So, what about those disobedient rats? Did you deal with them, director?" the boy asked, with an arrogant voice.

"I made sure to punish them accordingly, Driff. Did you make sure to do what I asked you?" the man responded.

"The cores are in the research center for God Arc development, boss."

"Good. Now, there are going to be some transfers coming here, so make sure you don't do anything too rash around them. Can't have the American branch get its reputation stained, after all."

"I'll make sure not to do something stupid. If anything, it'll be them that do dumb stuff." Driff stated as he walked away from the director.

'I hope that Tannen kid straightens himself out before anything happens. I'd hate to execute him.' the director thought as he walked towards a cell, and opened it with several guards following him in.

The person inside that prison cell was a man around 30 years of age, with green hair and eyes, a scar that ran down both his left eye and mouth diagonally, white coat, a gray shirt, black pants, and black shoes. His green-gloved hands were cuffed together, and his standard bracelet remained idle on his arm.

"Now, Carr, I'm going to give you a chance, but you must straighten yourself out." the director explained.

"Why, Director Buffo? You've done nothing to help people like Mordred, who vanished while fighting for our cause." the man asked, with a somewhat Russian accent.

"Simple. Because you need to leave professional work to actual professionals. Just because you're one of our best God Eaters and higher officials, does not mean you get to do as you please."

"And yet you get no results."

"It won't matter once the end goal is achieved."

"Yes... I wonder if the end goal can be achieved at all."

"It can, and it will, but you need to straighten yourself out, before you end up with a bullet in your brain. Do you understand?"

"... I understand."

"Good." Director Buffo stated as he snapped his fingers, allowing one of the guards to uncuff Carr.

"Now, keep reminding yourself of the consequences of your actions, Volkos."

"As you command, Director Buffo."

"Now, you shall be free of duty until further notice. And hopefully, I'll find a job in the field for you."

"Good. I need some Aragami to kill." Carr Volkos stated as he walked out of the cell.

'Heh. Dumb Pig.' Carr thought once he was out of the cell.

 **And that's chapter 2 of God Eater: Divine Choice. I apologize for not getting this out sooner, but I am not the best person when it comes to time. Here we're introduced to the North American branch of God Eaters, and several notable figures within that branch. As for the 2 mysterious Aragami, we'll be introduced to their origin once it decides to come out of hiding. With that in mind, I hope you enjoy this chapter and wait for the next one to surface, even if it is as long as a giraffe neck to wait for.**


End file.
